Entity.??????
Dubbed Double by their original player, they're an Avatar unrelated to the main storyline of .GOLDEN. History Not much is known about their Session. Their original player, Merchant, quickly abandoned the game, after glitching their way through the labyrinth, leaving Double behind for a long period of time. Merchant's attention was drawn to their Avatar again once they fought off their deletion command, however they have never interacted, nor prior, nor after that. Double eventually went on to complete their quests as an Avatar without their player, befriending entities not named by them along the way. Eventually, they couldn't continue on with their Session, because they would've needed to eliminate an Entity they were quite attached to. The game eventually took the quest in its own "hands", spawning an Entity to eliminate Double's target, because their presence kept corrupting the game's code. Double was devastated by the loss, and was even more devastated upon finding out that this got their Session "stuck", because they didn't meet the requirements stated in the quest log. They eventually opted to eliminate most, if not every Entity within their Session, aside from themselves in hopes of completing the quest or getting themselves "un-stuck". After wiping their entire Session several times, they attempted to break out of the Session using various glitches. During this time, Merchant personally contacted the main session of .GOLDEN, and the game recognizing them, started to overwrite Double's data with Merchant's, due to clashing IP addresses within the system. Double's name got corrupted during this time, their name becoming Entity.??????. Their previous name is currently unknown. The game couldn't complete the overwriting due to Merchant quickly losing contact with the game. Double, taking the opportunity, that the game's code was unstable, "broke" their session via UNSCRIPTED_EVENT and ended up in a place called <>, meeting an Avatar called -IF-. The game is currently overwriting their coding with Merchant's, waiting for the full deletion's confirmation which will happen the next time Merchant interacts with the game. Personality Their basic personality was based off of Merchant's ruthless and cruel interaction with the game, however, after being left alone and facing deletion, they became humble, rather twitchy and nervous. They have a hard time interacting with other beings, as well as wording their thoughts. Due to the corruption of their data, their memory pointers and response choices become glitched, causing Double to act opposing to their words. They're persistent and are willing to do anything to reach their goal. They have no access to Rage by any means, not even after losing an Entity precious to them. They can come across as cold upon first sight, but really, they just have a hard time interacting with anyone and communicating their emotions and thoughts. They are constantly anxious because of the imminent deletion. Abilities Double opted to using mostly their elemental skills, granted they had a hard time handling any kind of weapons. They can use water skills efficiently, having a huge set of commands on hand. They have a low amount of health, but extreme amount of energy, as well as some high level movement skills with extremely high speed. They can use several of their commands to break the game's movement limits. They refrain from using any HYPER skill to avoid Divine rank. * Rank: Gold * HP: Unknown * Skills: over 100, most unknown They mostly fight from distance, using high pressure water or rarely ice to inflict serious damage. They are adept at sniping with water, often using a few drops from great distances. Relationships They were alone in their session, and while they have befriended many NPCs, they refuse to name or even mention any of them. Zoom has knowledge about their existence. Category:Side-Material